


The Demon Sisters

by lewdscriptwriter



Category: Demon Girls, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Impregnation, Incest, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Sweet, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, gonewildaudible, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdscriptwriter/pseuds/lewdscriptwriter
Summary: A human saves two royal demon sisters from a slave auction and takes them into his home. One is kind and trusting, the other one is a mistrusting tsundere. This is the start of his life with the demon sisters.This story contains a scene with consensual non-con roleplay.All characters in this story are adults and fictional.
Kudos: 15





	The Demon Sisters

Female auctioneer: Gentlemen, welcome to the weekly slave auction! We have something very special for you today: The demon princesses of the fallen Demon Kingdom! These two royal demon sisters can be yours for the very reasonable price of 100 000 gold coins!  
Tsundere demon: Listen to me you perverted fucks! If any of you filthy humans lay even a finger on my sister I will rip your limbs of your body and force feed you your own co- *electric shocks*  
*Exhausted sounds and collapse on the floor*  
Female auctioneer: Apologies gentlemen, this one is quite feisty. But it did give us the opportunity to demonstrate the remote controlled electric shock collar that is included for free with all premium slaves sold here. The range of the remote is so good that as long as your slave is in line of sight...  
*Electric shock*  
*Unconscious pained mumbling*  
... You can zap them!  
Female auctioneer: We also have a partnership with Zappy Electrocution Industries that gives you 15% off when using referral code slavemarket15 when signing up for a battery subscription. Zappy - Electrify Your Life.  
Female auctioneer: Anyway, with that ad read out of the way, lets get back to the auction. 100 000 gold coins for the unconscious hothead demon girl and her sweet, lovely sister!  
Female auctioneer: 100 000 gold coins from Aggror the Conquerer!  
Female auctioneer: Going once!  
Female auctioneer: Going twice!  
Female auctioneer: 200 000 gold coins from the young man in the back!  
Female auctioneer: Going one!  
Female auctioneer: Going twice!  
Female auctioneer: Sold for 200 000 gold coins to the young man in the back!  
Aggror the Conquerer: *Angry animalistic grunt*  
Female auctioneer: Oh come on Aggror, we got plenty of other slaves left! Just maybe try not to break them as quickly this time...  
Female auctioneer: Be sure to stop by the gift shop on your way out, we sell shock collars, shackles, tranquilizers, and a lot of other must have gear for slave masters!

Tsundere demon: Oww, my head!  
Tsundere demon: Where am I?  
Tsundere demon: Where is my sister? I swear to Lucifer, if you as much as touched her I will-  
Easygoing demon: Don't worry sister, he has been good to me. It turns out he and I even know each other from when we were little.  
Tsundere demon: Huh, what are you talking about? You never associated yourself with lowly humans.  
Easygoing demon: It's a long story. He has prepared dinner for us. Let's eat while I fill you in.  
Tsundere demon: Fine, but I'm switching plates with him. That way at least the reasonable one of us two stays conscious when he tries to make his move.  
Tsundere demon: You don't mind if I switch plates with you human, since you have no sinister plan set in motion, right?  
Easygoing demon: You're starting to embarrass me. Anyway, remember before the war when I was little and used to run away when I got bored? I crossed the border through the forest and got my foot stuck in a snare trap. He found me and freed me. After that we started playing together a lot. He didn't care that I was a demon, he treated me just like any other person. Then when the 10 year war started I couldn't cross the border anymore and I thought I'd never see him again. He thought the same thing until he saw that a poster about us being up for auction and thought he recognized me. He saved us, carried you all the way to his house after you passed out, and he paid for a doctor to check up on you to make sure you were okay. He says we're free to leave if we want, but I think we should stay. We don't really have anywhere else to go anyway now that the Demon Kingdom has fallen.  
Tsundere demon: Hmm, very well. I still don't trust the human though and if he tries anything funny I will end him, mark my words. But the fact that he hasn't slumped down from eating the dish he intended to serve me is a plus at least.  
Easygoing demon: Please excuse my sister, she has always had a hard time trusting others and seeing the Demon Kingdom invaded by human soldiers after losing the war just made it worse.  
Tsundere demon: Whatever, just show us to our beds. It's been a long day.  
Easygoing demon: He even got us our own rooms! This is your room and my room is the one next to his.  
Tsundere demon: Thanks for letting me have the room further away from him. Let me know if he's giving you any trouble and I'll come and make him regret ever being born!  
Easygoing demon: I wish you would just give him a chance and you'd see how wonderful he is.  
Tsundere demon: He's a human, they're all the same. They conquer and fuck anything they can get their disgusting hands on.  
Easygoing demon: *Sigh*  
Easygoing demon: I'll talk to you in the morning, maybe you're a little less grumpy after a good night's sleep.

*Moaning*  
Tsundere demon: That sounds like my sister.  
*Knock knock*  
Tsundere demon: Hey, are you ok in there?  
Tsundere demon: Huh, her room is empty?  
Tsundere demon: Wait, those sounds are coming from the human's bedroom. I'm going to end that fucking pervert human if he touched my sister!  
*Door slams open*  
Tsundere demon: Get your filthy fucking human hands off my sister! Earlier at the dinner table I was thinking of maybe killing you, but now I'll kill you for sure you fucking rapist human!  
Easygoing demon: No don't! He didn't force me to do anything! I came to his room to apologize for your rude behaviour, he and I started talking, I kissed him, one thing led to another and now we're laying here naked in bed because I really like him and wanted to thank him for everything he's done for us!  
Tsundere demon: Are you out of your mind? Throwing your chastity away for a lowly human? What if he gets you pregnant? What about the royal bloodline? That's our responsibility!  
Easygoing demon: The Demon Kingdom has fallen and it's not coming back. I'll love whoever I want to love, regardless if he's a human or not! He's sweet and gentle. He makes me laugh and feel good. And I hope he gets me pregnant. I think we'd have really cute half-demons.  
Easygoing demon: Anyway, I think you need to open your mind. Stay here and watch him and I make love.  
Tsundere demon: I'll stay. Not because I want to watch it or anything, but because you're not thinking straight and someone here needs to make sure you stay safe.  
Easygoing demon: Very well. Stay back and let me and my human lover make sweet love.  
Tsundere demon: I can't believe I'm going along with this shit, but fine.  
Easygoing demon: Keep kissing me, Honey!  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: I love you so much!  
Easygoing demon: My breasts... I-if you keep licking them like that...  
Easygoing demon: I'm cumming!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: K-keep going, please!  
Easygoing demon: Y-you're going to lick me down there? T-that's  
Easygoing demon: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Please don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!  
Easygoing demon: I-i'm cumming again!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Y-yeah, I'm ready! S-slide it in! *exhausted*  
Easygoing demon: I-it's so big, filling me up so good!  
*Moaning*  
Easygoing demon: Y-you're going to cum? Cum inside me! Paint my insides white with all of your cum!  
Easygoing demon: W-wow, y-you really came a lot!  
Easygoing demon: I love you!  
*Kissing*

Easygoing demon: So, what did you think sister? You and I share everything and I'd be happy to share him with you as well, if you want.  
Tsundere demon: A-as if I would ever want that. You're not in danger apparently, so I'm going to my room to sleep. Good night.  
*Door opens and closes*

*Door opens and closes*  
*Shlick shlick shlick*  
Tsundere demon: I've never seen a human naked... He didn't look too bad... and it looked like she really enjoyed it: The kissing, the breast licking, him licking her down there and sliding his cock in and out of her... Imagine what it would feel like if he...  
*Shlick shlick shlick*  
Tsundere demon: No, you're an heir to the demon throne, you shouldn't be having these perverted thoughts about you and him. He's a human, he's supposed to be the enemy!  
*Door opens*  
Tsundere demon: T-this isn't what it looks like! Don't they teach you humans to knock before entering?  
Tsundere demon: W-wait! Don't go!  
Tsundere demon: I misjudged you and I want to apologize. I've been nothing but mean to you since we arrived here even though you saved us and protected my sister and me when I couldn't. Thank you.  
Tsundere demon: Please don't tell anyone about what you saw!  
Tsundere demon: This will stay between the two of us?  
Tsundere demon: Thank you.  
Tsundere demon: You must think I'm a huge bitch...  
Tsundere demon: You don't think I'm a bitch?  
Tsundere demon: Oh!  
Tsundere demon: No, it's all right. I just didn't expect you to hug me. It feels good.  
*Tsundere demon kisses him*  
Tsundere demon: S-sorry, I don't know what got into me...  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: Y-you know, you can go further if you want... Just be gentle, I've never done anything like this  
before  
Tsundere demon: Whoa, that's going inside me? There's no way it'll fit!  
Tsundere demon: You're going to get me dripping wet and ease it in? Ok, I'll give it a try.  
*Kissing*  
*Panting*  
Tsundere demon: M-my breasts, they're sensitive... I-if you keep licking them like that...  
Tsundere demon: W-wait, what are you going to do down theeeere!  
Tsundere demon: Y-your tongue! I-it's amazing!  
Tsundere demon: Don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop!  
Tsundere demon: S-something's coming! Kiss me!  
*Orgasm sounds mixed with muffled moaning*  
Tsundere demon: Holy shit... You're not bad...  
Tsundere demon: Yeah, you can put it in, just be gentle...  
Tsundere demon: You keep teasing me by rubbing your thing up against it... Aren't you going to put it in?  
Tsundere demon: Y-you want me to beg for it? T-that's embarrassing...  
Tsundere demon: Is it that fun to tease me? F-fine...  
Tsundere demon: Human, please put your cock inside of my demon pussy and make love to me!  
Tsundere demon: Was that what you wanted to hea-  
Tsundere demon: I-it's going in! Amazing! S-so big...  
*Kissing*  
*Moaning*  
Tsundere demon: I love your dick! I love your dick! I love you!  
Tsundere: Uh... I wasn't supposed to say that last part out loud...  
Tsundere demon: You love me too?  
*Kiss*  
Tsundere demon: You're about to come? Pull out!  
Tsundere demon: My brain is trying to tell my body to let go of you, but my body doesn't want to!  
Tsundere demon: You came in me and I let it happen! This is really bad... What if I get pregnant? How would a demon and a human raising a child together even work?  
Tsundere demon: We'll make it work? You always know what to say, huh?  
*Kiss*  
Tsundere demon: I love you. There, I said it. I didn't want to admit that I was attracted to a human before, but I can't supress it any longer. Your kind ways, your smile, the way you make me and my sister feel safe, not to mention your body. If I was to get pregnant by someone I'm happy it's you.

*Door opens*  
Easygoing demon: Am I interrupting you two love birds? *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: W-what? How did you know?  
Easygoing demon: Honey, I could hear you moaning from other side of the house! *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: Nobody else finds out about this, do you two understand!  
Easygoing demon: Oh, don't be such a prude! Let's go to sleep with our human boyfriend in the middle. If you admit you liked it I'll let you be his little spoon tonight.  
Tsundere demon: F-fine, it felt good and he is quite charming. And some small part of me is getting a bit too exited by the thought that I might get pregnant from him cumming inside of me.  
Easygoing demon: Oh, he's going to get you pregnant as well? That's wonderful news! I can see the creampie leaking out now that you mention it. He really came a lot in you too, huh?  
Tsundere demon: Can you please talk about literally anything else than me being filled to the brim and overflowing with his cum?  
Easygoing demon: Oops, my bad. I forgot how easily embarrassed you get about stuff like this *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Human, you better start training your stamina and stocking up on vitality and energy potions because demons' libido increase tenfold during pregnancy and you might have two soon to be pregnant demon girlfriends now *giggle*

Easygoing demon: Hey, wanna play a game?  
Easygoing demon: I'll hide under the kitchen table and when my sister comes into the room I'll start sucking on your cock. If you manage to endure it and not reveal it to my sister I'll let you fuck me in the ass!  
Easygoing demon: Yeah, I thought you'd like this game *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: I hear her footsteps! I'm going under the table now, you act like normal!  
Tsundere demon: Hi Honey. Have you seen my sister? She told me to meet her in the kitchen in three minutes and that was three minutes ago.  
Tsundere demon: Oh, that's weird. I guess she forgot.  
Tsundere demon: Are you all right Honey? Your face is all blushed and covered in sweat. Did you catch the flu? Do you want me to make you something? Tea with honey, chicken soup?  
Tsundere demon: Oh, ok. I think I know something you'll like though...  
*Deep kiss*  
*Panting*  
Tsundere demon: Some people believe that demon saliva has healing properties. I'm not sure if that's true, but I figure it wouldn't hurt, plus I like making out with you.  
Tsundere demon: I'll hit the shower now. Feel free to join me if you want to.  
[Wait for the tsundere demon to leave the room]  
Easygoing demon: *Swallows*  
Easygoing demon: Wow, you really managed to hold back well, even waiting with cumming down my throat until she left the room.  
Easygoing demon: Congratulations, you won the game! I'll let you fuck me in the ass as promised. I'll make some preparations and wait in my room. Why don't you go and join my sister in the shower. Looks like she is in need of some good human dick right now *giggle*

*Door opens and closes*  
*Shower background noise*  
Tsundere demon: Hey Honey, can you cover me in soap?  
Tsundere demon: Ngh! Y-you really like touching my breasts, huh?  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: Your hands traveling all over my body feel so good!  
Tsundere demon: Now that the soap is all rinsed away there's still one place of mine that needs washing. It's too sensitive for soap though, so just use water and maybe your tongue, if you want.  
Tsundere demon: Oh shit, your tongue sure is something special! You're going to make me cum soon!  
*Orgasm*  
Tsundere demon: Y-you're still going to wash it out using your fingers? Y-yeah, that's probably for the best.  
Tsundere demon: Honey, I can't hold back much longer! I'm going to cum again!  
*Orgasm*  
Tsundere demon: I love your tongue and fingers *short of breath*  
Tsundere demon: Now it's my turn to clean you.  
Tsundere demon: First I'll cover every inch of your hot body in soap...  
Tsundere demon: Then I'll rinse the soap away...  
Tsundere demon: I'll plant tender kisses from your mouth all the way down to your cock...  
*Series of kisses*  
Tsundere demon: And most importantly, I'll do a thorough cleaning of your dick with my mouth.  
*Blowjob sounds*  
*Swallowing*  
Tsundere demon: So, now you're perfectly clean as well!  
*The tap is closed and the water stops pouring*  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: Let's do this again sometime, Honey!

*Door opens and closes*  
Easygoing demon: I can see from your smile that you had a good time with my sister *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: So, what do you think? I thought I could spice things up a bit by wearing the clothes the slave market had us wear during the auction. They're awful people, but they sure know how to make clothes that show off my best features, even if these clothes are quite chilly to wear outside.  
Easygoing demon: So, I thought we could try some slave roleplay. And technically you're still my master and I'm your slave, at least on paper.  
Easygoing demon: A safe word? What's that?  
Easygoing demon: Ah, good idea. How about

Easygoing demon: Master, what are we going to do on the bed?  
Easygoing demon: You're going to fuck me until you cum inside me?  
Easygoing demon: I-i've never done anything like that! Can't I just do household chore-  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: N-no! What is Master doing? Taking off his and my clothes, rubbing and sucking on my breasts, rubbing his... thing against my sacred place.  
Easygoing demon: Do I have to say it?  
Easygoing demon: Master is rubbing his hard, erect cock against my wet, virgin pussy.  
Easygoing demon: M-master, it feels weird, but good somehow.  
Easygoing demon: I-i didn't tell Master to stop...  
Easygoing demon: Master is fucking my virgin pussy! Why does something so wrong feel soo goood?  
Easygoing demon: N-no, you can't cum inside me! I-if you do I'll get pregnant!  
Easygoing demon: S-something is coming!  
Easygoing demon: Aaah! So much of Master's seed is filling my pussy!  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: Master came so much inside me! If Master really wants half-breed demon children I'll bear them for Master! I belong to Master, after all!  
Easygoing demon: Master, why are you grabbing my horns?  
*Blowjob*  
*Panting*  
Easygoing demon: M-master's cock is amazing!  
Easygoing demon: Ass up, face down? O-ok, what is Master going to do?  
Easygoing demon: Master is going to put his cock in my ass now? N-no, it's not supposed to be in thereeeee!  
Easygoing demon: Hnng, Master's cock is filling up my ass soo goood!  
Easygoing demon: Master, fuck your demon slave up the ass like a two coin brothel whore!  
Easygoing demon: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm cumming from Master fucking my tight little virgin ass! Cumming, cumming, cumming!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Fill my ass with your seed and mark it as yours, Master!  
Easygoing demon: No, leave it in there for a while. I need a reminder of what my place here is.  
Easygoing demon: And I really don't want this to end... *whisper*

Easygoing demon: W-wow honey, you really gave it your all. We're going to have to do that again sometime! *Out of breath*  
*Kiss*

*Knock knock*  
Tsundere demon: Hey... I wanted to ask you something...  
Easygoing demon: Oh? What do you want to know?  
Tsundere demon: I want to please him, but I'm ovulating right now, so I can't have sex with him or I'll definitely get pregnant. What should I do with him?  
Easygoing demon: Didn't you want him to knock you up?  
Tsundere demon: Yeah, but I don't know if he'd really want to have a baby with someone like me...  
Easygoing demon: What are you talking about? Have you asked him? You two would have cute half-demon babies *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Oh, you're blushing. You really fell for him hard, huh? *giggle  
Tsundere demon: I wouldn't say no if he asked me... I think he's the whole reason my body has suddenly gone into heat. I'll figure out a way to ask him, but until then I need an alternative on how to be intimate with him!  
Easygoing demon: Well, I just did anal with him and he seemed to really enjoy that *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: A-anal? He liked that? Do you think he'd like doing that with me?  
Easygoing demon: I'm sure he would, he really likes you too, you know.  
Tsundere demon: D-did it hurt?  
Easygoing demon: No, he was gentle with me and it felt really good. Different from a normal orgasm.  
Tsundere demon: Different how?  
Easygoing demon: It's hard to describe. Besides, I don't think I want to spoil it for you *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: I-i guess I could try that sort of thing if he really enjoys it...  
Tsundere demon: Thanks for the advice.  
Easygoing demon: Any time, sis!  
*Door opens and closes*

*Knock knock*  
Tsundere demon: Hey, can I come in?  
Tsundere demon: I really want to do it with you, but I'm ovulating, so I can't have sex today...  
Tsundere demon: So, I figured, that we could... you know... do anal, if you want to...  
Tsundere demon: You'd like that? O-ok...  
Tsundere demon: If we do this will you still see me the same way? I-i'm not a pervert or anything, I'm only this lewd with you...  
Tsundere demon: There's nothing I can say or do that would make you love me any less?  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: You really have a way with words, Honey! I love you too!  
Tsundere demon: I'll start with a blowjob so that it will slide in easier.  
*Blowjob sounds*  
*Panting*  
Tsundere demon: I-i think I might just be addicted to your cock...  
Tsundere demon: You can put it in now, just be gentle like I know you will.  
Tsundere demon: Ngh! I-it's tight and feels a little dis-comfortable, but it's not too bad.  
Tsundere demon: Go on and keep planting kisses all over my body.  
Tsundere demon: S-something is coming up! It feels... good?  
Tsundere demon: I-i'm going to cum from being fucked in the ass by the one I love!  
Tsundere demon: Kiss me!  
*Sounds of pleasure while kissing*  
Tsundere demon: Cumming, I'm cumming from my ass!  
*Orgasm*  
*Kiss*  
Tsundere demon: Thank you Honey for showing me a good first time. It felt different and a bit weird at first, but I could get used to this.  
Tsundere demon: Wow, there's a lot flowing out. If you had cum this much inside my pussy I would definitely have gotten pregnant. Could you imagine, having a baby with a demon? *small awkward laugh like she's trying to pass it off as a joke*  
Tsundere demon: Y-you could, if it was with me? You love me that much?  
Tsundere demon: I-i really love you too!  
*Kissing*

Tsundere demon: Honey, are you awake? I need you inside of me again. *whisper*  
Tsundere demon: My sister needs her sleep, so we can't wake her. If we whisper it should be all right though. *whisper*  
* Kiss *  
Tsundere demon: Just put it inside me, I'm already soaking wet from the thought of you and I being one again and can't wait any longer! *whisper*  
Tsundere demon: I love your human cock. It fills me up so go-ood *small orgasm + whisper*  
Tsundere demon: I came a little just from you putting it in. I'll ride you this time *whisper*  
*Kissing*  
*Soft moaning*  
Tsundere demon: No, don't thrust into me like that! If you do I'm not going to be able to keep my voice down *short of breath + whisper*  
Tsundere demon: OH FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HUMAN SEED! KNOCK ME UP FOR SURE!  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: Oh shit, do you think she heard? *whisper*  
Easygoing demon: You two are so cute when you're going at it like bunnies *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: Sorry, we didn't want to wake you, but I just couldn't hold back anymore.  
Easygoing demon: No worries, but next time you better wake me! I don't want to miss all the action! You look like you're about to collapse, sis. Do you mind if I take over?  
Tsundere demon: I could use a break. Feel free to fill in.  
Easygoing demon: Oh, I won't be the one doing the filling *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Love, I want you to fill me up until it overflows!  
*Kissing*

Tsundere demon & Easygoing demon: Good morning Honey!  
Easygoing demon: Hey, why is there cake for breakfast? Is there a special occasion?  
Tsundere demon: It's your birthday? You should have told us, now we don't have any gift for you!  
Easygoing demon: Sis, I have an idea. Come with me.  
Easygoing demon: We'll be right back, Honey! *giggle*  
*A short amount of time passes*  
Tsundere demon: Do I have to be the one to say it? A-all right... *embarrassed*  
Tsundere demon: S-so, my sister and I talked and we decided that you can have sex with us both at the same time, if you want... *embarrassed*  
Easygoing demon: However, we're both ovulating today, so if you have sex with us we'll probably both become pregnant. We're both more than willing to have your children, but if you don't want that, you could unwrap your gift another day *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Let's go to the bedroom! *giggle*

Easygoing demon: Let's get him into the mood by giving him a show he won't forget!  
Tsundere demon: What do you mean by th-  
*Easygoing demon kisses Tsundere demon*  
Easygoing demon: Like that. You taste good. *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: I-i'm not sure we should be doing this, we're sisters...  
Easygoing demon: You say that, yet you're this wet and panting like you're in heat. Yeah, we're sisters, so this is technically just masturbation, right? *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: R-right... It can't be that bad then...  
Easygoing demon: That's the spirit! Now show me that you mean it!  
*Tsundere demon kisses Easygoing demon*  
Easygoing demon: You're a pretty good kisser, sis! *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: And your boobs are beautiful, mind if I give them a lick?  
Tsundere demon: Wai-  
Tsundere demon: Ngh! Y-your tongue, caressing my breasts. I-i shouldn't be feeling this way...  
Tsundere demon: N-no, they're sensitive! If you start sucking on them I'm going to...  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Did you just cum?  
Tsundere demon: Y-yes, it just felt too good...  
Easygoing demon: Oh, that's nothing. I haven't even gotten to the main course... Lay down... *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: W-what are you going to do?  
Easygoing demon: Guess three times, sis *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: I'm going to start at your lips *kiss*, move down your neck *kiss*, down your breasts *kiss*, on your flat, toned stomach *kiss*, until I reach the final destination *kiss*  
Easygoing demon: You have a pretty pussy. I can't wait to taste it. *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: I-is this a good idea, doing this?  
Easygoing demon: If you don't want me to do it, just tell me to stop, but your body is honest and it wants me to go down on you.  
Tsundere demon: I-i want it...  
Easygoing demon: What was that? I couldn't hear you.  
Tsundere demon: I want my sister to go down on me and eat me out!  
Easygoing demon: Oh, how could I deny that request from my lewd sister..  
Tsundere demon: Ngh! Oooh! Y-you're good at this... How do you know how to do it this well?  
Easygoing demon: I had a good teacher and he's hard as a rock watching you squirming from my tongue!  
*Orgasm*  
Tsundere demon: Cumming, I'm cumming!  
Tsundere demon: Ooh...  
Easygoing demon: How about you give me a little thank you?  
Tsundere demon: R-right, that's fair...  
Tsundere demon: How's this?  
Easygoing demon: Mm, not bad at all. Keep licking my pussy like it's the best thing you've ever tasted!  
Easygoing demon: Ngh! I'm going to cum soon!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Cumming, cumming!  
Easygoing demon: Thanks, sis.  
*Kissing*

Easygoing demon: Did you like that, Honey? *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Yeah, you look like you're ready for action and both I and my sister are now properly warmed up. Now it's time to warm you up. *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Lay down.  
Easygoing demon: Sis, l know you like kissing him, so you can give his mouth some love. I'm going to rub my breasts against his back and jerk his cock.  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: Oh, he's really enjoying that. Hey sis, why don't you take a break and give me a little love?  
Tsundere demon: O-okay  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: You've gotten good at kissing, sis!  
Tsundere demon: T-thanks sis!  
Easygoing demon: I'll give Honey's mouth some attention as well while rubbing against his back and jerking him off!  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: You can continue kissing him sis. Meanwhile I'll use my mouth to give his cock plenty of love. *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Try not to cum too much, Honey. We need that thick semen inside of us!  
*Kissing and blowjob sounds*  
Easygoing demon: Sis, come and help me out with his cock. We'll lick the shaft at the same time and when we get to the head we'll make out with it in between. And be sure to use a lot of tongue.  
Tsundere demon: O-ok, I think I can manage that...  
*Licking*  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: I think that's enough. Let's move on to the next course. *giggle*  
Easygoing demon: Sis, lay down on the bed.  
Easygoing demon: And now I'll lay on top of you.  
Easygoing demon: Honey, you now have two dripping wet demon pussies to choose from. Why don't you start with my sister, she has been waiting for you to knock her up since yesterday *giggle*  
Tsundere demon: Don't tell him that, it's embarrassing!  
Easygoing demon: I think it's cute!  
Tsundere demon: Honey, I want you to fill me up with your cum until I'm pregnant with your baby!  
Tsundere demon: Do you think you can-  
Tsundere demon: Ngh! Plunging your cock into my wet pussy so suddenly! You're really set on knocking me up!  
Easygoing demon: And while you attack my sister's pussy, I'll attack her mouth.  
*Kissing and moaning*  
Easygoing demon: Wow, she got really eager with the kissing!  
Tsundere demon: Two on one, not fair...  
Easygoing demon: I'll move out of the way now. My sister is a romantic at heart, so she probably wants it to be only you two when you knock her up.  
Tsundere demon: I-i want you to look deep into my eyes and kiss me while you impregnate me...  
*Kissing and moaning*  
Tsundere demon: I love you, I love you so much! Put your baby inside of me!  
Tsundere demon: I-i'm cumming!  
*Orgasm*  
Tsundere demon: We're cumming at the same time!  
Tsundere demon: Pour it all inside of me!  
*Kissing*  
Tsundere demon: S-so much cum. Hand me my panties, I don't want any of it to leak out!

Easygoing demon: Don't forget about me, I want your baby as well!  
Easygoing demon: Don't worry, I have this stamina potion. It's an old recipe that kings used to fuck entire harems of concubines. It'll restore you in no time! I'll pour it into my mouth and administer it to you via a deep kiss.  
*Kissing and moaning*  
*Panting*  
Easygoing demon: I-i'll never get tired of this, your tongue turns me into a bitch in heat every time...  
Easygoing demon: Ooh, looks like your cock is back in the game again!  
Easygoing demon: Please fuck my slutty demon pussy and knock me up with your thick human semen!  
Easygoing demon: Ngh! You're pounding me so good! That potion really works!  
Easygoing demon: I-i'm cumming, cumming, cumming!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Y-you want to keep going? O-ok, I'm not sure how much I can take...  
Easygoing demon: Breed me, Honey! Breed me!  
Easygoing demon: Y-you're going to cum? Cum in me! Knock me up! Mark me as yours!  
Easygoing demon: I'm cumming again!  
*Orgasm*  
Easygoing demon: Ooh, so much cum is flowing into my pussy! I'm going to get pregnant for sure!  
Easygoing demon: Thank you for everything, Honey.  
*Kissing*  
Easygoing demon: I'm exhausted. How about we all take a nap together with Honey in the middle?  
Tsundere demon: Sounds good, I can't stand straight right now...  
Tsundere demon & Easygoing demon: We love you, Honey.  
*Kiss*


End file.
